Dora Marquez
Dora the Explorer, or just Dora, is one of the main antagonists in the goanimate franchise. Dora is an evil Explorer, that is why she is called Dora the Explorer. She is voiced by Kayla. Because she is the most hated in the GoAnimate universe, she always gets grounded. She is also from a bad baby show called Dora and Friends into the city! Personality Like Caillou, Dora is also a troublemaker. She often does bad things, such as Killing Kenny(and other people), Throwing Tantrums, Destroying places, Assaulting people, and many other things. Her behavior often results in her getting grounded by her parents. Because of this, Dora hates her parents, and does whatever she can to disobey their word. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Appearance Dora has dark peach skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. she wears a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, yellow socks(white in GoAnimate), and white sneakers. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it on her right wrist. She also wears a talking purple backpack wherever she goes. Family She is stated as being the cousin of Diego, Alicia, and Daisy, which would make her the niece of Diego's mother (possibly named Melanie) and dad (possibly named Mark). She is also the big sister of Guillermo and Isabella. Criminal Record * Muder - In "A Day Without Kyle", she murdered Kenny by throwing him off a swing. In How Dora Dumped Leo, she gunned down Clementine for dating Leo, and Leo for cheating on her. * Underage Drinking - Caillou and Dora get Drunk at a Bar/Grounded, She, along with Caillou, drank beer while still being a child. She passed out and got sent to the hospital afterwards. * Arson - In Revenge of Saddam, she blows up Remington Middle School, and in A Wonderful Christmas, she blows up Kyle's house. * Vandalism - In Revenge of Saddam, she smashed her fathers brand-new car, thinking that it belonged to Chef. In Dora Destroys Rick's Time Machine/Grounded, she smashes Rick's time machine with a spiky bat. In A Wonderful Christmas, she pees on Brilee's lawn. * Assault - In [[Dora Beats up Stewie/Grounded|'Dora Beats up Stewie/Grounded']], she beats up Stewie. She also beats boots up for ignoring him in Dora Beats up Boots/Grounded. * Theft - Dora steals her father's credit card in the video of the same name. * Attempted Murder - Dora tries to kill her teacher and Judy Hopps in the videos of the same name. Trivia * Dora never appeared in an Adventures in South Park episode without Caillou. * Dora has died twice in this channel: In Dora, Boots, & Caillou Watch DAF/Assaulted, she gets crushed by a motorcycle while falling down a staircase in Happy Wheels. In Skankhunt42 Trolls Dora, she committed suicide by jumping off a building after seeing a picture of her mother with a dick in her mouth. * Dora also appeared in Dora the Explorer and School Daze. Gallery desenho-dora-a-aventureira-colorido-botas-raposo-mochila-dibujos-ideia-criativa (2).png Dora GoAnimate2.PNG Dora GoAnimate1.PNG Dora Plotagon.PNG